


Decir adiós

by Gemuca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemuca/pseuds/Gemuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«¡¿Por qué te importa?!».</p><p>La pregunta exasperada de su hermana, su voz debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la impaciencia, golpeó con fuerza sus recuerdos una vez que todo acabó. Recordó también el leve titubeo de Stiles, su sorpresa, y como el golpeo de su corazón —más fuerte durante apenas un segundo, entrecortado— fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a huir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decir adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera incursión en este fandom. Es demasiado light, pero suele pasarme que necesite un fic "de tanteo" cuando escribo por primera vez sobre un pairing, así que voilá, he aquí el resultado. El próximo será más completo (espero).

_«¡¿Por qué te importa?!»._

La pregunta exasperada de su hermana, su voz debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la impaciencia, golpeó con fuerza sus recuerdos una vez que todo acabó. Recordó también el leve titubeo de Stiles, su sorpresa, y como el golpeo de su corazón —más fuerte durante apenas un segundo, entrecortado— fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a huir. Ni siquiera había llegado a posar los dedos sobre la pesada puerta corredera del estudio. Tragó saliva, frunció el ceño y se marchó de allí sin que nadie reparase en él.

Huir, escapar, esconderse. En eso se basaba su vida.

La mano de Cora acariciando su nuca, suave y delicada, actuó como ancla. Se aferró a ella y luchó por regresar a la realidad. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, se suele decir, pero la excesiva tranquilidad a su alrededor no invitaba a la confianza. La frialdad en el ambiente demostraba que de una forma u otra, todos habían perdido demasiado en las últimas horas.

Derek intentó tragar el nudo que desde hacía rato se había instalado en su garganta. Cada segundo allí, observando cómo entre Isaac y los Argent crecía algo, viendo a Scott soportar el sermón de un agente del FBI que parecía demasiado implicado o escuchando fragmentos sueltos de la conversación que Stiles mantenía con su padre, le empequeñecía y le recordaba lo terrible que había resultado su intento de formar su propia manada. Su propia familia.

_«¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, Derek? ¿Fue todo para conseguir más poder? ¿Estabas aburrido? ¿Te sentías solo?»_

Las palabras de Isaac impactaron como puñales en su cabeza. Dolían. Recordó la rabia contenida y la verdad que tras ellas se escondía. Derek le había escuchado sin apenas interrumpirle y sin mirarle a los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de reprocharle su decepción. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Les había atraído con promesas de una vida mejor, les sedujo y les aseguró la gloria, pero a su lado tan solo encontraron dolor. Muerte.

Cora le apretó el cuello con la mano. _stoy aquí. Estoy contigo_ , parecía querer decirle. Tal vez fuese capaz de sentir su desesperación y su soledad. Alzó entonces la cabeza hacia ella. La joven no se había separado de su lado desde que se reunieron tras derrotar a Jennifer. Le buscó en el bosque después de dejar a Ethan frente a la casa de Danny y le retuvo a su lado cuando él y Scott se dirigían hacia el Nemeton. Derek no opuso resistencia. Scott ya no necesitaba su ayuda.

—No te irás sin mí —le había dicho Cora entonces.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Y no mentía. Necesitaban recuperar los años perdidos. Conocerse y volver a sentirse parte de la misma familia, aprender a comportarse como tal.

Cora había asentido, relajando ligeramente la tensión de su rostro, pero se pegó a él y se negó a dejarle un momento a solas. Quizás temiese que Derek pudiese desaparecer al mínimo descuido, como si fuese a desvanecerse tan solo porque ella se atreviese a cerrar los ojos durante un segundo. No hizo preguntas cuando su hermano dirigió sus pasos hacia el hospital ni tampoco cuando le vio sentarse en uno de los bancos desvencijados que había frente a la entrada. Se apoyó por encima de él en el respaldo y colocó su mano sobre la nuca de Derek, transmitiéndole su apoyo sin necesidad de palabras. Aguantaron más de media hora en silencio y siguieron así incluso después, con Cora aguardando por él y con él esperando sin saber _qué_ o a _quién_.

Derek la observó apenas un instante. Descubrió la expresión férrea e impasible en su rostro y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Alguien había captado por completo la atención de su hermana. 

Stiles.

Stiles sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, contestando de forma automática a las preguntas rutinarias de un policía bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Le escuchó balbucear sobre su jeep, sobre la ventisca y sobre un árbol que apareció de la nada. Su voz le llegaba con total nitidez por encima del murmullo de los policías y del personal sanitario, por encima incluso de la charla insustancial entre Scott e Isaac a pocos metros de allí.

—Típico de Stiles —masculló Cora, y Derek no se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que su hermana se dirigía a él.

 _«Estoy bien, papá, de verdad. Puedes irte»_ , le escuchó decir, y solo cuando el sheriff cedió, cuando se alejó de su lado para solucionar unas dudas relacionadas con la investigación, apareció ese otro Stiles hasta entonces desconocido. Le odió desde el primer instante. Hombros hundidos y cabeza gacha. Un Stiles con gesto roto que ensombrecía la energía habitual que tanto le caracterizaba. Le habían envuelto la cabeza en un aparatoso vendaje que le aplastaba el pelo de una manera un tanto ridícula y Derek pensó que nunca le había visto tan indefenso y diminuto.

Se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, y de igual forma que si tan sólo con sus ojos pudiese atraer su atención, Stiles alzó también la vista hacia él. Le vio sorprenderse y dudar, y le vio levantarse y acercarse a ellos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto. 

Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo respondió en su lugar. Se le escapó un gruñido prácticamente imperceptible, apenas un quejido que más tarde Derek se negaría haber soltado. Le costaba reconocer a Stiles en ese chaval que ahora caminaba en su dirección. Le faltaba vida.

Y entonces, sin ninguna lógica ni sentido, todo pasó a un segundo plano. Todo dejó de importar. Stiles se detuvo cuando apenas quedaban dos pasos entre los dos y le aguantó la mirada durante lo que a Derek le parecieron horas. Sintió el infierno bullendo en ese espacio que quedaba entre ambos, rodeándoles e hiriéndoles. Algo en su cabeza le decía que eso no debía sentirse así.

—Scott me lo ha dicho. Os vais —le dijo el joven al fin. Ojos fijos en Derek a pesar del plural de su frase. _Te vas_ , quería decir en realidad.

Derek descubrió reproche en un tono en el que no tenía porque existir sentimiento alguno.

_¿Por qué te importa?_

De nuevo la voz de Cora atormentándole. Frunció el ceño y la ignoró. Ignoró la voz en su cabeza y todo lo que ella implicaba, ignoró el reproche e ignoró también la pregunta de Stiles.

—No debisteis hacerlo —contraatacó en su lugar.

Scott se lo había confesado camino del bosque. Quiso matar a Deaton por habérselo permitido, estrangularle con sus propias manos tan solo por haberles dado la idea.

Stiles abrió la boca, formando con sus labios un círculo perfecto. La sorpresa había mudado su rostro, pero en menos de un segundo consiguió recomponerse. No necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería.

—Era la única opción que teníamos de encontrarles a tiempo —se defendió.

—¡No era una opción, Stiles! —gritó sin poder contenerse—. No debisteis considerarlo siquiera. Fue estúpido. Sin duda lo más estúpido que has hecho nunca.

Lo cual, pensó para sí, si tenían en cuenta la interminable lista de acciones estúpidas protagonizadas por Stiles, esa última afirmación decía mucho acerca de lo acontecido.

El joven acusó el golpe. Se encogió levemente sobre sí mismo y retrocedió medio paso. El abatimiento en sus ojos, impropio en él, le hizo comprender a Derek que quizás estuviese siendo demasiado duro. No le importó. Se mantuvo firme, porque aunque las lamentaciones no sirviesen para nada, necesitaba hacerle comprender las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Y qué se supone que teníamos que hacer? ¿Dejarles morir?

Sonaba derrotado y harto, como si de pronto hasta respirar supusiese un esfuerzo demasiado grande para él. Estaba cansado de pelear, aburrido de caminar entre gigantes en un mundo sobrenatural que nada tenía que ver con el suyo. Y Derek lo entendía, lo comprendía mejor que nadie —¿cómo no entenderlo si él era el primero en sentirse igual?—, pero aún así no se vio capaz de contener el torrente de ira que nubló sus sentidos.

Le pasaba a veces. Era incontrolable e ilógico, y Derek siempre lo achacó al lobo encerrado en su interior. Apenas fue consciente de sus movimientos, pero de pronto pasó de estar sentado junto a su hermana, dejándose acunar por la calma que sus caricias le transmitían, a encontrarse cara a cara con Stiles. Tomó aire y lo soltó al momento en forma de gruñido. 

—¡Estuvisteis inconscientes durante dieciséis horas! ¡Muertos! —le espetó, dejando que la rabia que sentía hablase por él—. Mu-er-tos. ¡Durante dieciséis horas! 

Sin sentirse dueño de sí mismo, Derek se descubrió agarrándole por las solapas de su camisa de cuadros. Apretó los puños en torno a la tela y le acercó a él, levantándole un palmo del suelo. Cuando Stiles exhaló, su aliento le quemó la piel. 

—Pero salió bien —musitó el joven—. Estamos bien. 

De cerca que lo tenía, casi pudo sentir sus palabras latiéndole sobre los labios. Bajó los ojos y le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, tan lento que hubiera podido memorizar cada mínimo cambio en su expresión. 

—No, no lo estáis —le corrigió entonces, y el tono ronco que inundaba su voz le sorprendió incluso a él mismo—. Estáis aquí, que es diferente. 

Stiles entreabrió los labios apenas durante un segundo, seguramente con intención de rebatir sus palabras, pero cerró la boca antes de articular sonido alguno. El gesto le sirvió a Derek para reaccionar. Le liberó de su agarre, empujándole con el mismo desdén con el que se quitaría una porquería de encima. 

El joven dio un traspiés cuando cayó al suelo, esperó un par de segundos y volvió a erguirse hacia él. 

—No podía dejar que mi padre muriese —insistió, porque era Stiles y Stiles no se quedaba conforme si no tenía la última palabra—. Y vale, a lo mejor tienes razón y no estoy bien, pero no me importa, porque he pasado tanto miedo en las últimas veinticuatro horas que ahora mismo me siento drogado, y qué quieres que te diga, en comparación, esta es una sensación maravillosa. Así que déjalo, Derek, porque no me voy a sentir culpable por salvar a la única familia que me queda. 

Terminó su discurso con un fuerte suspiro, como si se hubiese liberado de un gran peso tras sus palabras. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó allí donde la venda le oprimía. Cualquiera hubiera visto debilidad en ese gesto, inseguridad, pero Derek adivinó el desafío en su mirada. Le estaba retando. _Atrévete a culparme_ , le decía, y como Derek nunca había sido capaz de ignorar ningún tipo de reto, volvió a atacar. 

—No tienes ni idea —escupió, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, extendió el brazo hacia Stiles y volvió a sujetarle de la camiseta, esta vez con su mano a la altura del corazón. Le atrajo con tanto ímpetu que además de atrapar tela entre sus dedos, también pellizcó carne. El dolor le arrancó a Stiles un quejido de protesta, pero él no le hizo el menor caso—. Busca en tu corazón, Stiles. Siéntelo —le ordenó—. ¿Lo notas? ¿Ves la oscuridad y el frío que te rodea? ¿Esa sombra que te oprime el pecho y que no te deja respirar? Concéntrate y busca, porque está ahí. Siempre estará ahí, Stiles, hundiéndote y ahogándote. 

—Para —musitó, apenas un susurro audible. 

Pero Derek no se detuvo. 

—Tienes que sentirlo. No te resistas. 

Su mano buscó apoyo sobre el brazo que Derek aún mantenía agarrado a su pecho. Stiles suspiró con fuerza, soltando de manera entrecortada todo el aire contenido, y dejó caer la cabeza hasta golpear la frente contra su hombro. Le sintió respirar sobre su camiseta, bocanadas de aire caliente con las que parecía luchar desesperadamente por salir a flote. 

—Para —volvió a repetir, pero de nuevo Derek ignoró su súplica. 

—Vamos, Stiles, reconoce el dolor. Debes aceptarlo si quieres aprender a convivir con ello. 

—No... no pued... para, Derek. 

—Puedes percibirlo, ¿verdad? Ese miedo irracional que ni siquiera sabes de dónde viene. Nace en el estómago y se expande sin que tú puedas remediarlo —añadió, y para poner énfasis a sus palabras, situó la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la espalda de Stiles. Ascendió con lentitud a través de su columna, haciendo presión por encima de su ropa—. No tiene sentido pero ahí está, y te recorre el cuerpo entumeciéndote los músculos. Te congela el corazón. 

La última frase la pronunció más para sí mismo que para Stiles, pero el muchacho respondió con un nuevo jadeo ahogado. La muerte te transforma por completo y cuando se experimenta en primera persona, las consecuencias son siempre devastadoras. Derek lo sabía por propia experiencia y si acaso lo olvidaba, el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo se lo recordaba cada mañana. 

—Lo sentirás aquí —continuó. Desenredó los dedos de la tela de su camiseta y posó la palma sobre su pecho. El corazón de Stiles palpitaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento Derek creyó estar sosteniéndolo directamente entre sus manos. Lo sintió frágil y delicado—. Aquí mismo. Frío y oscuridad. Todos los días, Stiles. 

—¡Ya basta, Derek! ¡Mírale! 

Cora. 

Se había olvidado por completo de ella, y a juzgar por la expresión de Stiles cuando despegó la cabeza de su hombro, también a él le había pasado lo mismo. Hizo amago de separarse, pero el joven apretó la mano en torno a su brazo y Derek sintió sus propios músculos tensarse ante la presión. 

Paseó la vista de uno a otro, de Cora a Stiles y de Stiles a Cora, durante el segundo que tardó ésta última en romper el contacto entre ellos. 

—Respira, Stiles —escuchó que le decía, y acto seguido le abrazó.

Derek retrocedió un paso y les observó en silencio. En las últimas semanas había aprendido a no cuestionar los gestos de su hermana por mucho que estos le sorprendiesen. Después de seis años creyéndola muerta, la joven que rescató de la bóveda era una completa desconocida para él y a Derek aún le costaba no juzgarla en función a la imagen de la niña que tenía en sus recuerdos. Era inevitable. La comparaba con la niña que fue y también, inconscientemente, con la adulta que él imaginó que sería. Una adulta que, en su cabeza, siempre guardó demasiadas similitudes con esa otra hermana que le había sacado adelante cuando ni él mismo sabía cómo tenerse en pie. 

Pero la realidad era que Laura y Cora no compartían mucho más aparte del apellido. Cora era impulsiva allí donde Laura prefería la prudencia. Era pasional y agresiva y se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos, mientras que Laura siempre prefirió mantener las distancias. A Cora le faltaba la paciencia que a la mayor le sobraba. Laura sabía esperar el momento oportuno, aguardaba hasta sentirse segura de sus decisiones y nunca atacaba sin haber planeado al detalle todos sus movimientos. Era fría y calculadora. Letal. 

Cora, por el contrario, gruñía y enseñaba los dientes, pero en su interior se escondía una imperiosa necesidad de cariño que salía a flote en cuanto tenía oportunidad de demostrarlo. Necesitaba tocar y sentir, buscar protección en las manos de quienes ella consideraba importantes. Anhelaba el contacto humano para sentirse a salvo, pero también para trasmitir dicho efecto a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Y en el fondo era comprensible. Tuvo que enfrentarse sola a su adolescencia. Creció sin tener a nadie a su lado con quien compartir la pérdida y el dolor y eso había dejado en ella una marca imposible de ocultar. 

—Estarás bien —le susurró a Stiles, y Derek fue incapaz de culparla por la mentira. 

Mantuvo la vista fija en ellos durante el tiempo que duró el abrazo. A Stiles le sorprendió tanto como a él. Permaneció inmóvil, con el brazo extendido como si aún siguiese sujeto al de Derek. Percibió el temblor de su mano allí desde donde se encontraba y le vio llenarse los mofletes de aire. Lo expulsó lentamente mediante un suspiro largo con el que se fue desprendiendo de parte del peso que cargaba sobre los hombros. Sus ojos clavados en Derek por encima del abrazo de Cora, haciéndole sentir irremediablemente culpable

Descubrió en su mirada la misma expresión rota que arrastraba la noche que se presentó en su casa suplicándole que encontrase a su padre. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde entonces, pero a Derek le parecía toda una vida. Jennifer irrumpió después, buscando enredar el ambiente con su sonrisa dulce y con sus mentiras, pero él ni siquiera dudó. No pudo. No fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos y no creer la verdad que se escondía tras su mirada. Y no fue por sus lágrimas o por su gesto desolado. Había algo más. Comprendió en ese momento que confiaba en Stiles mucho más de lo que confiaba en cualquier otra persona. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. 

_«Tú no confías en mí, yo no confío en ti. Me necesitas para sobrevivir y por eso no me sueltas»_ , le había dicho una vez, sin comprender todavía lo equivocado que estaba. Nunca fue sólo una cuestión de supervivencia. 

Stiles parecía haberlo sabido siempre mucho mejor que él. Recordó la rabia que cruzó su rostro en aquella piscina, cuando las palabras de Derek golpearon directamente su orgullo. _No tienes ni idea_ , le gritaron sus ojos, y lo que Derek había interpretado como un gesto rebelde, como un _puedo arreglármelas sin ti_ , resultó significar precisamente todo lo contrario. Le había soltado y le había dejado hundirse, haciéndole creer durante unos minutos que le dejaría morir, pero cuando la inconsciencia comenzó nublar sus sentidos, las manos de Stiles le alzaron de nuevo hasta la superficie. 

Siempre sus manos. 

Manos con dedos largos. Pálidas. Eran ellas las que le sostenían, las que le sujetaban y le traían de vuelta a la realidad una y otra vez. 

Había sido Stiles, a base de golpes, quien le despertó en el hospital cuando nadie más acudió en su busca. Fue Stiles el que le hizo comprender que no tenía porque enfrentar solo el sentimiento de culpa que la muerte de Boyd trajo consigo. Y aunque él no quiso escucharle, aunque la situación le había sobrepasado hasta hacerle sentir fuera de sí, lo cierto fue que la mano de Stiles sobre su hombro consiguió devolverle un poco de cordura cuando todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso. Alivió el dolor como no pensó que nada en ese momento pudiese hacerlo. 

Derek recordó también cómo le había confiado la vida de Cora, convencido de que la protegería como ningún otro podría hacerlo. Porque se trataba de Stiles y era eso lo que él hacía. Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Jackson e incluso el propio Derek. Se había lanzado al vacío por todos ellos sin importarle en ningún momento las consecuencias. 

—Gracias por no dejarme morir—le susurró Cora al oído. 

Y fue ahí cuando Stiles reaccionó. La rodeó con el brazo que mantenía muerto en el aire y cerró los ojos apenas un segundo, inspirando con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Derek creyó reconocer en ellos un leve brillo que pudo identificar con el viejo Stiles de siempre. 

—Woh, vaya —resopló éste al separarse—. Es la primera vez que alguien me agradece por salvarle la vida. Todo un cambio —y girándose hacia Derek añadió—: Deberías aprender de ella, grandullón. 

Grandullón. Derek contuvo un suspiro exasperado, encuadró los hombros y enarcó las cejas. Contuvo también una sonrisa. 

—O no, tampoco es necesario que lo hagas —se apresuró a añadir Stiles, con las manos extendidas a modo de pantalla. 

Cora rió y retrocedió hasta situarse de nuevo junto a su hermano, apretándole levemente el brazo en un gesto cariñoso que no buscaba más que su cercanía. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada en los minutos siguientes. Guardaron silencio y se sostuvieron la mirada. Derek con los ojos en Stiles y este último, a su vez, con los ojos en Derek. Y Cora mirando de uno a otro e intentando adivinar cuánto tiempo serían capaces de mantener esa batalla absurda en la que parecían inmersos. 

El Stiles que ahora tenían frente a ellos parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que su hermana había abrazado un instante antes. Se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo, más recompuesto, y Derek se preguntó cuánto habría de real en la pose de entereza que el adolescente se empeñaba en aparentar. Quizás no mucho. Puede que no fuese más que eso, una pose con la que engañar al mundo. Pero le aliviaba pensar que si había alguien capaz de superar lo ocurrido, esa persona era Stiles. 

—Stiles, ¿a qué has venido? —le preguntó al fin. Se rindió mediante un suspiro cansado, porque por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Derek no se vio capaz de esperar a que fuese el joven el primero en retirar la mirada. 

—Yo sólo… Mira, necesito saber si es verdad, eso es todo.

Y no fue necesario añadir nada más. Derek supo al instante a qué se refería. Seguía existiendo cierto reproche en sus palabras, pero al igual que él, también Stiles sonaba derrotado. 

—Nos vamos, sí —contestó, y comprendió que aunque el adolescente había acudido en busca de una respuesta, no era eso lo que necesitaba realmente. Necesitaba que fuese el propio Derek quien se lo confirmase. 

—¿Por qué?

La simplicidad de esa pregunta le sorprendió. No se la esperaba. 

—¿Que por qué? —repitió a su vez. 

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No sé, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, decides irte cuando por fin parece que vayamos a tener un poco de tranquilidad y no sé, Derek… no lo entiendo. 

—Quizás por eso mismo —admitió—. Porque ahora que todo ha terminado, ya no hay nada que me ate a Beacon Hills. 

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. 

Pero Derek lo hacía. Y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar de forma diferente, no podía evitarlo. Había regresado a Beacon Hills únicamente con la intención de resolver la muerte de Laura. El rastro de su hermana le llevó de vuelta al que durante años fue su hogar y una vez allí, Derek se vio atrapado entre personas y sentimientos que no había previsto encontrar. Consiguió cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero en lugar de seguir su camino, se encontró de pronto haciéndose responsable de un puñado de adolescentes con grandes carencias afectivas. En ellos encontró la excusa perfecta para quedarse e intentar formar allí algo parecido a un hogar. No había planeado atarse a nadie y realmente nunca llegaron a sentirse parte de la misma familia, pero Derek no se veía capaz de seguir en Beacon Hills ahora que los había perdido. Necesitaba alejarse y olvidar. 

—Genial, oye. Estupendo —masculló entonces Stiles, hartándose de su silencio—. ¿Y nosotros qué? 

Había alzado los brazos ligeramente a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un gesto con el que mostrar su asombro. Ojos incrédulos fijos en Derek, como si no alcanzase a entender que no los hubiera tenido en cuenta. 

—No hay un nosotros, Stiles. Nunca lo ha habido. Habéis acudido a mí tan sólo cuando necesitasteis mi ayuda y si he permitido que os quedéis cerca, ha sido precisamente porque también yo os necesitaba a vosotros. Nada más. 

El efecto de sus palabras fue totalmente visible. El gesto de Stiles cambió por completo. La decepción arrasó con todo rastro de incredulidad y reproche y Derek no pudo evitar odiarse por ello. No le resultaba fácil lidiar con la expresividad de Stiles. El joven era demasiado transparente y él no sabía cómo responder a sus cambios. Le asustaba no poder ignorarlos. 

—Scott te necesita —cedió Stiles después de un rato, adoptando una actitud tozuda. 

—Scott es un alfa. Deberá arreglárselas sin mí a partir de ahora. 

—¿También Isaac? Porque por si no te acuerdas, él sí es tu responsabilidad —escupió, y a Derek ese _tu_ le pareció un insulto. 

—Te equivocas, esto no va sobre responsabilidades. Pero aunque así fuera, Isaac siempre confió en Scott mucho más que en mí.

Y fue al decirlo cuando comprendió que había algo en esa última frase que aún le dolía lo suficiente como para no poder aceptarlo. Emocionalmente, Isaac siempre fue el miembro más débil de su manada, el más necesitado. Fue el primero en llegar y el único en permanecer a su lado cuando los demás dejaron de confiar en que aquello fuese a salir bien, pero veneraba a Scott como nunca podría venerar a Derek. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que le sorprendía mirando hacia el lobo adolescente. El papel de líder se le quedó grande. Derek no había sabido comportarse como el alfa que todos esperaban que fuese y eso lo había condicionado todo. No supo ser la figura paterna que Isaac tanto necesitaba. Más que eso, ni siquiera pudo proporcionarle la seguridad propia de un hermano mayor. No había sido capaz de encontrar a Erika a tiempo y tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus garras acabasen con la vida de Boyd. Siempre tarde, siempre demasiado impotente. 

Sus propios errores acabaron con un vínculo que, de todas formas, nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente. 

Desvió sus ojos hasta los dos jóvenes. Estaban a varios metros de allí, charlando con Melissa McCall y acribillándola a preguntas con las que cerciorarse de que realmente se encontraba bien. Derek les observó durante largo rato y comprendió que le dolía su fracaso. Le dolía no haber sido un buen alfa para Isaac, pero por encima de eso, le dolía no haber hecho lo suficiente por conseguir la lealtad de Scott. 

—Estarán mejor sin mí —susurró entonces, haciendo real un miedo que llevaba tiempo atormentándole. 

—¿Y yo? 

Y esas dos simples palabras le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría. La voz quebrada de Stiles le obligó a fijar de nuevo la atención en él. Le miró y contuvo la respiración. Sintió que volvían a quedarse solos. Scott e Isaac dejaron de importar e incluso Cora, anclada a su brazo, se volvió invisible. Derek dejó que el tiempo pasase, sintiéndose totalmente desarmado. Cada segundo en silencio gritaba la respuesta que él se negaba a dar. 

—Stiles… por favor —le rogó al fin, y ni siquiera le importó quedar totalmente expuesto. 

No podía permitirse su pregunta. No podía permitirse los músculos agarrotados ni la boca seca y mucho menos podía permitirse la posibilidad de algo que únicamente terminaría hundiéndolos a ambos. 

—No, escúchame, Derek. Sé que es ilógico y que no tiene ningún sentido y que seguramente sea estúpido y una muy mala idea estar hablando de… de esto, porque ni siquiera yo entiendo qué es _esto_ y porque no es algo de lo que nosotros hablemos, porque bueno, somos tú y yo y la verdad, tú y yo no hablamos de muchas cosas, pero incluso sin hablar puedo saber cuand… 

—Basta —le interrumpió—. No sigas por ahí. 

Confió en que la súplica implícita en esa orden fuese suficiente. No necesitaba que Stiles le confirmase algo que se hacía evidente cada vez que los ojos de uno se cruzaban con los del otro. Sin saber cuándo ni porqué, había surgido entre ellos una complicidad que los ataba irremediablemente. Un lazo irrompible que se mantenía intacto incluso cuando lo sobrenatural explotaba a su alrededor.

—¿Y por dónde quieres que siga, eh? No, en serio, Derek… ¿qué quieres escuchar? Dímelo y así te lo haré fácil. 

Se había cruzado de brazos y esperaba su respuesta con gesto desafiante, pero Derek ignoró su sarcasmo. 

—Que alguien dependa de mí… —dijo con calma, y se esforzó en encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, Isaac y Scott e… e incluso tú, es un lujo que ahora mismo no me puedo permitir. 

—Siento ser aguafiestas, ¿pero sabes qué? Hay cosas que no están bajo tu control. No puedes decidir sobre los sentimientos de otros, por mucho que esto desarme tus planes. 

—Pero puedo decidir sobre los míos —replicó—. Puedo decidir alejarme. 

—¿Y de verdad que es eso lo que quieres? —le preguntó, y de su voz desapareció cualquier rastro del anterior reproche—. ¿En serio? 

Simplemente había curiosidad en su pregunta. Quizás esperanza. 

—Es lo que necesito —le contestó—. Alejarme para poder encontrarme a mí mismo. 

El joven suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Cora. Lo que fuera que estuviese pensando, se lo guardó para sí. 

—Por favor, Stiles, ¿podemos actuar como personas civilizadas aunque sea por una vez? —le pidió Derek entonces—. Darnos la mano, decir adiós. 

Stiles le miró y a Derek se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No imaginó que aquello fuese a ser tan difícil. 

—¿Sin peleas? ¿Te deseo lo mejor y todas esas cosas? —añadió el joven. 

—Por ejemplo. 

Y sin esperar réplica, Derek extendió la mano hacia él. La dejó inerte entre ambos, esperando y sintiéndose bastante estúpido. Stiles bajó los ojos y la observó con atención, como si tras esa mano se escondiese la solución a todos sus problemas. No respondió al apretón de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se mordió el labio antes de soltar una risa frustrada que más bien sonó a resoplido.

Alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle. 

—Por ejemplo —susurró, repitiendo las palabras de Derek con un quiebro en la voz que no supo ocultar. 

Inspiró con fuerza y aguardó durante un segundo que a Derek se le hizo eterno. Su mano tembló en el aire, pero cuando los dedos de Stiles rozaron los suyos, la sacudida eléctrica que se extendió por su brazo le ayudó a recuperar firmeza. Fue un apretón leve e inseguro, apenas un chocar de palmas que únicamente les sirvió como tanteo. 

No les bastó. 

Un instante después, el cuerpo de uno estaba chocando contra el del otro. Derek no supo si fue cosa suya, que se envalentonó al sentir la calidez del contacto expandiéndose desde sus dedos hasta su codo, o si fue idea de Stiles. Supuso que tampoco importaba demasiado. Tiró del brazo de Stiles al mismo tiempo que éste tiraba del suyo. Rebotaron e intentaron acoplarse el uno al otro, pero el abrazo no tuvo nada de abrazo. Rígido, áspero e incómodo, con mucha intención y muy poco acierto. Sus manos, que aún seguían entrelazadas, se interpusieron entre ellos, entorpeciendo aún más el momento. Las sintieron como una losa clavándose en mitad del pecho. Stiles le palmeó la espalda con el brazo que le quedaba libre y Derek buscó un lugar en el que encajar el suyo. No lo encontró. 

—Dios mío, es como abrazar una pared de hormigón —musitó entonces Stiles, y sus palabras le acariciaron el cuello—. No, peor aún, es como ser abrazado por Voldemort. 

Sus bromas salvaron la situación. Derek se obligó a sonreír contra su cabeza. Se separó y expulsó el aire contenido, pero en vez de romper del todo el contacto, entrelazó los puños en las solapas de su camisa. No pudo evitarlo. Dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de un momento que ahora parecía demasiado lejano, sacudió y alisó la tela. Se entretuvo más de lo necesario en esta última acción, con sus palmas descendiendo a través del pecho de Stiles. La caricia, más real e intensa que el defectuoso abrazo, le arrancó al joven un suspiro entrecortado. 

Derek le soltó y le miró a los ojos. 

—¿Volverás? —le preguntó Stiles. La franqueza en su voz le desarmó una vez más. 

—Puede. No lo sé. 

—Es para prepararme, ¿sabes? —añadió, intentando aligerar el momento—. No sé, por si tu tío el psicópata decide que ha llegado la hora de volver a ser el alfa, por ejemplo. Acabó con su propia sobrina, así que no sé qué le detendría frente a Scott. O por si aparece algún líder ansioso de poder, ovejas asesinas o alguna desequilibrada a la que hayas roto el corazón y… 

—No soy yo quien les rompe el corazón a ellas —le interrumpió, y se sintió repentinamente molesto por tener que aclarar algo así. 

—Ya, lo que sea —Stiles sacudió la mano en un gesto desdeñoso—. Algún día tendrás que reconocer que tienes muy mala puntería con las mujeres. 

—¡Jamás he dicho lo contrario! 

—Pues eso. Y cuando alguno de esos personajes aparezca, porque en Beacon Hills coleccionamos problemas y sabes que tarde o temprano alguno de ellos aparecerá, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? 

De nuevo esa sinceridad aplastante. Derek sonrió de medio lado. 

—Ten preparado el bate —bromeó, y su respuesta disolvió cualquier tensión que quedase entre ambos. 

—Muy agudo. 

—¿Pero sabes qué sería mejor que eso? —se inclinó hacia él levemente, de forma que los ojos del joven quedaron a la altura de los suyos. Apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Que te mantuvieses al margen. 

—¿Mientras todos los demás pelean a vida o muerte? 

—No eres más que un humano, Stiles. 

Y aunque no lo dijo con intención de ofenderle, pudo ver el daño que le hicieron sus palabras. Ignoró su gesto compungido y le miró de arriba a abajo. Humano. No había palabra que le escribiese mejor. 

—Un humano que lleva años salvándoos el culo, por si no te habías dado cuenta —le espetó Stiles, y no pudo evitar sonar a la defensiva. 

—Lo sé. 

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Lo había sabido siempre. Y también sabía que pedirle cautela era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Ni Stiles podría no implicarse ni tampoco ellos sabrían dejarle al margen. El propio Derek había sido siempre el primero en involucrarle en asuntos demasiado peligrosos para su condición. 

Prefirió no seguir discutiendo. Frunció levemente los labios y le apretó el hombro con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre él. 

—Cuida de ellos, ¿vale? —le pidió entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza para señalar en dirección a Isaac y Scott. 

—Qué remedio —bufó el joven, pero Derek adivinó que esa era una promesa que estaría encantado de cumplir. En cierto sentido, aquello le tranquilizaba. Stiles sonrió y se giró después hacía Cora—. Y tú cuida de él. 

Su hermana tuvo incluso la desfachatez de devolverle la sonrisa. Era el colmo. Derek se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja en un gesto que pretendía hacer pasar por escepticismo pero que quedó en un intento vano. La preocupación de Stiles había explotado como una ola en mitad de su pecho, enviando manguerazos cálidos que le sobrecogieron durante un instante. Decidió ignorarlos, porque si no lo hacía, inconscientemente estaría aceptando unos sentimientos que aún no era momento de tener en cuenta. 

—Bueno… —susurró Stiles entonces, y Derek comprendió que ya no podían alargar más la despedida. 

—Procura no morir de nuevo. 

—Procura no rodearte de perturbados. 

Sonrió. Se sentía idiota. 

—Adiós, Stiles. 

Y con movimientos lentos, con miedo a que el momento les estallase encima si no ponía el cuidado suficiente, Derek se alejó de él. Caminó dando zancadas hacia atrás, negándose a apartar los ojos de Stiles en un primer momento. El joven no respondió con palabras. Derek le vio apretar los dientes y alzar la barbilla ligeramente, gesticulando una despedida que no tenía ganas de dar. No podía culparle. 

Fue Cora quien habló por última vez, con un no dejes que nadie te cambie que, como consejo, sonaba mucho mejor que las ridículas frases de Derek. Apretó con su mano la muñeca de Stiles y le dedicó al muchacho una última sonrisa antes de seguir los pasos de su hermano. Cuando Derek la sintió a su lado, se apoyó en ella y se obligó a dar media vuelta. 

La imagen de Stiles inmóvil frente a ellos, despidiéndose en silencio, le acompañaría allí donde quiera que fuesen. La tranquilidad inusual del pueblo, la dulce melodía de nuevas amistades forjándose a escasos metros y el autoconvencimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se quedó con todo eso y aceleró el paso, sintiendo de pronto la urgencia de desaparecer cuanto antes. Beacon Hills le decía adiós con un arrullo suave y Derek supo que le recibiría del mismo modo una vez se sintiese preparado para volver. 

Tan sólo necesitaba tiempo


End file.
